Flechas y trofeos
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Luego de que Lynn perdiera un partido importante y peleara con el resto de su equipo un desconocido se encargara de darle un nuevo punto de vista.


**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a una nueva historia, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante mi primera historia y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este que es mi primer One-shot. Espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera que lo hicieron con "La situación"**

 **Ahora que comience esta historia.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Flechas y trofeos**

Equipos de futbol americano hay muchos y cada uno tiene su propia característica que lo hace especial y el equipo de Royal Wood no era la excepción a la regla. Los gallos de Royal Wood eran uno de los mejores equipos, habían ganado campeonatos en múltiples ocasiones y en las pocas oportunidades que perdían lo hacían en la final y con una diferencia muy escasa con relación al vencedor, se preguntaran cual es la principal característica de este equipo, bueno todo surgió en una derrota de este.

Durante toda una temporada Lincoln Loud, había fingido participar en el equipo pero al final se descubrió que quien realmente jugaba era su hermana Lynn, está fue lesionada en plena final, lo que provoco que todos se enteraran de la verdad, Lincoln en ese último juego decidió tomar su supuesto papel y salir de verdad al campo de juego, provocando que su ciudad perdiera, pero si bien el equipo perdió, a cambio obtuvieron a su mejor jugadora, la cual les consiguió una gran cantidad de triunfos.

Con su jugadora estrella el equipo fue avanzando en las posiciones y cada semana estaba más cerca de llegar a la final, parecía que no había nadie quien los derrotara, después de todo tenían a Lynn Loud llevándolos a la victoria y además quien podía vencer a un gallo, bueno la respuesta fue una trucha.

Así es, en el partido que decidiría el pase a la final, Las truchas de San Rafael prácticamente barrieron con el equipo, no importaba si organizaban una jugada o planificaban otra, las truchas los desarmaban y los pasaban por encima. Lynn con cada minuto estaba más y más desesperada, pues la mejor de todos, la que más entrenaba y la que tenía mayor cantidad de supersticiones raras era como una hormiga contra un camión.

Para cuando termino el partido su equipo estaba derrotado, Los gallos de Royal Wood habían perdido por una diferencia que nunca en su vida había experimentado y habían sido eliminados del torneo, mientras que las truchas celebraban su hazaña, los gallos lamentaban su perdida con tristeza pero era Lynn quien lo sufría de forma aun peor.

Cuando ya todos estaban en los vestidores su entrenador se acercó a ellos y les dijo.

\- Bueno chicos, sé que es un momento difícil, pero deben de entender que estas cosas ocurren, yo cuando tenía su edad también fui derrotado, puede que ahora estén tristes pero les aseguro que esta experiencia les servirá para el futuro.

\- ¿Cómo puede que nos sirva una derrota?- pregunto Lynn con indignación.

\- Veras, cuando uno pierde, luego puede analizar por qué perdió y descubrir donde estaban sus fallas.

\- ¡Yo les diré donde estaban las fallas! ¡En ustedes! - grito Lynn enojada.

\- Lynn, tranquila, tienes que relajarte – dijo su compañero tratando de calmarla.

\- ¿¡Que me relaje!? ¿¡Cómo puedo relajarme cuando perdimos ante un grupo de desconocidos!?

\- Entiende Lynn, no siempre se puede ganar, tarde o temprano un rival sabrá como vencerte- dijo su entrenador.

\- ¡A mí nadie puede vencerme, son a ustedes que se dejan vencer!

\- ¡Loud, cálmate ya! – dijo gritando su entrenador.

\- ¡No! ¡No pienso calmarme, es mas no pienso volver aquí nunca!

Y con esas palabras salió corriendo de los vestidores con dirección desconocida, en su escape paso prácticamente empujando a público, trabajadores del lugar y a uno que a otro vendedor que por poco y pierde su mercancía ante el impacto de una jugadora llena de frustración.

Lynn siguió corriendo hasta que al final llego a un parque el cual tenía un lago con el cual descargo todo su enojo lanzándole piedras de todo tamaño, hasta que finalmente se cansó y comenzó a caminar por aquel parque.

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por un buen rato, recordando cada momento de ese juego y cada vez que lo hacía empezaba a golpear con fuerza cada árbol del lugar.

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno perder?, es mas ¿Cómo yo puedo perder?

Se supone que soy la mejor en cada deporte, he vencido a todos mis compañeros de cada equipo y ninguno de ellos puede siquiera llegar a la mitad de lo que yo soy, además no entiendo por qué en entrenador nos dijo que perder tenía sus ventajas, ¿Cómo perder te puede ayudar? Para mí lo único que importa es ganar y si no ganas, entonces retírate y dedícate a otra cosa.

Y así siguió andando hasta que se cansó y se dirigió a una banca, mientras que estaba sentada en comenzó a meditar sobre aquella derrota, pero no de la forma en que le dijo su entrenador, pues no buscaba con su mente los errores del equipo en general, sino la de sus compañeros pues como ya dijimos antes, ella no aceptaba que tuviera fallas propias.

Recordaba y recordaba cada momento pero no encontraba los errores de sus compañeros, prácticamente parecía que por obra y gracia del destino Dios quiso que su equipo perdiera ese día pues no encontraba un solo error, el partido había sido perfectamente ejecutado por todo el equipo, si tuviera que encontrar una causa solo podría concluir en que el equipo rival había sido superior, lo cual la lleno aún mas de frustración pues consideraba que ninguno de sus rivales estaba a la altura de cualquiera de sus equipos y mucho menos podría ganarle.

\- ¡No entiendo, no entiendo! ¡En donde está el maldito error! – grito totalmente enojada.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en ese preciso momento sus gritos habían llamado la atención de alguien, que poco a poco se le acerco.

\- ¿Problemas pequeña niña? – le pregunto el desconocido.

\- ¡No soy una niña, soy una adolescente de trece años!

\- Con esa actitud yo diría que tienes seis – dijo con tono calmado.

\- Da igual, acaso crees que puedes entender por lo que paso.

\- Quizás, después de todo he vivido más que tú.

Lynn alzo la vista para ver quiera ese sujeto y se dio cuenta de que era un señor que tenía aproximadamente unos sesenta años, vestía un abrigo verde y unos pantalones blancos, su cabello era castaño pero ya tenía una gran cantidad de canas.

Aquel sujeto se sentó en la banca junto con Lynn y comenzó a hablar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas querida niña?- pregunto el extraño

\- Mi nombre es Lynn Loud.

\- Bueno Lynn. Por cómo estas vestida debes de ser una jugadora de Futbol americano ¿No es verdad?

\- Así es y soy la mejor del equipo

\- De seguro esperas en el futuro dedicarte a esto ¿No es verdad? – le pregunto.

\- Por supuesto, seré la mejor deportista que haya existido- dijo más animada que como empezó.

\- Pero parece que en esta ocasión la suerte te ha sido esquiva.

\- Le fue esquiva a mi equipo no a mí, yo nunca pierdo.

\- Eres parte de un equipo, dudo que se pueda ganar mientras el resto pierda- dijo de forma animosa.

\- Da igual, como ya le he dicho a muchas personas, para mí lo único que importa es ganar- dijo con algo de molestia.

\- Yo también pensaba así antes, pero me di cuenta de algo

El extraño hizo una pausa miro a Lynn y le hizo una pregunta.

\- Dime Lynn, ¿Por qué te gusta ganar?

\- Y a quien no le gusta.

\- Me refiero, a que es lo que buscas en realidad.

Lynn pensó un poco y finalmente dijo.

\- Creo que quiero que la gente sepa quién soy, además de tener una gran cantidad de trofeos – respondió un poco insegura.

\- Interesante respuesta, pero debes de saber una cosa, los aplausos son pasajeros y los trofeos, si son bonitos, pero no te los puedes comer y mucho menos pasar un gran momento con ellos, solo se quedan en un rincón o una repisa. Hay muchas cosas que deberían de ser más importantes para ti que ganar.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Bueno querida, yo también fui deportista, en otro momento de mi vida yo fui un gran arquero.

\- ¿Se refiere a esos que toman un arco y disparan flechas? ¿Cómo Ojo de halcón y Flecha verde?

\- Bueno, esos son personajes de historieta, por lo que no puedo compárame con ellos. Pero si era de los mejores de la nación de hecho fui arquero en las olimpiadas.

\- ¡De verdad! – dijo Lynn sorprendida.

\- Así es.

\- ¿¡Cómo es estar en ellas!? , ¿¡Cómo fue que termino participando!? , ¿¡Cuantas medallas gano!?- pregunto una Lynn cada vez más emocionada.

\- Bueno niña fue una historia interesante, en esa época era como tú que siempre quería ganar, pero- su tomo cambio a uno de tristeza- pero el destino me dio una lección muy dura.

Lynn en ese momento cambio de expresión, su entusiasmo paso a la calma y comenzó a escuchar la historia de aquel arquero veterano.

\- Cuanto tenía diez años yo era una persona que no destacaba en muchas cosas, en la escuela aprobaba los cursos pero siempre había alguien mejor, en los deportes como el baseball o los dos tipos de futbol me elegían casi de último, pensé que no tendría un talento en especial. Hasta que vi una película del viejo oeste y vi a los indios disparando sus flechas, fue así como decidí ir a un club donde se practicaba arquería, no sabía cómo me iba a ir pero cuando tome el arco y dispare por primera vez acerté justo en el blanco, fue así como descubrí mi talento.

\- Vaya, debió de ser el mejor de su ciudad.

\- Lo era, y poco a poco empecé a ganar campeonato tras campeonato, mi casa se llenó primero de medallas y luego de trofeos, incluso tenía más que mis 2 hermanos.

\- Yo también tengo más trofeos que mis hermanos, aunque en realidad no son muchos quienes tienen alguno- dijo en un intento de impresionar.

\- Y como te decía, con el paso del tiempo gane concursos de mayor importancia a nivel nacional, fue de esa manera que luego de ganar el campeonato en el que me convertí en el mejor del país, termine por obtener un puesto en las olimpiadas de Sídney en el 2000.

Lynn, no había nacido hasta el 2003, pero cuando sus padres le contaban a ella como a sus hermanos sobre eventos anteriores a su nacimiento sobre todo de eventos de gran importancia mundial y sabia de esas olimpiadas pues habían empezado faltando tres días para el nacimiento de Leni.

\- Cuando llegue a esas olimpiadas sentí que mi mejor momento había llegado, estaba listo para enfrentar a los mejores del mundo y dejar a mi país en lo más alto. Pero más lo hacia por obtener una medalla olímpica, algo que consideraba superior a cualquier otro premio que antes hubiera ganado.

\- ¿Y lo logro? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Bueno al principio me iba muy bien, supere a cada competidor y cada vez que lanzaba una flecha esta daba en el blanco, parecía que tenía el oro asegurado.

Hasta que en el último encuentro, una de mis flechas no dio en el centro sino un poco a la derecha. Creí que mi contrincante fallaría, después de todo era muy difícil acertar dada la distancia a la que estábamos del blanco. Pero no fallo, su tiro fue perfecto.

\- ¿Y cómo acabo todo?

\- El país local se quedó con el oro mientras yo regrese a casa con la medalla de plata, claro que igual era un logro, pero para mí eso no significo nada, para mí era la de oro o nada.

\- Yo pensaría lo mismo, siempre me dedico a llegar a la final y ganar con una gran ventaja.

El desconocido se quedó bien un rato a la deportista y luego se rio.

\- Vaya querida, realmente me recuerdas a mí en aquellos años, pero como te decía antes, el destino se encargó de enseñarme algo.

Cuando regrese a casa, mi familia me recibió como si hubiera sido un héroe, mi esposa, mis hermanos, mis hijos y mis sobrinos celebraban algo que para mí había sido una derrota.

Por lo que jure que no descansaría hasta ganar el oro olímpico. Practique y practique, y me hice cada día mejor, pero aquello me alejo de mi familia.

El último año me aleje totalmente de ellos y me fui lejos. Un día faltando solo una semana para el torneo que me llevaría a Atenas vino mi hermano y me suplico que por favor regresara, que ya había probado ser el mejor del país, pero en lugar de hacerle caso lo expulse y le dije que no quería ver a nadie hasta que obtuviera esa medalla de oro.

\- ¿Qué paso luego? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Gane el mismo torneo que me llevo a las olimpiadas por primera vez y regrese a los juegos olímpicos en el 2004, el destino me dio una nueva oportunidad de llevarme el máximo triunfo, y cuando volvi a competir mi esfuerzo y mis sacrificios de esos cuatro años valieron la pena, no solo llegue a la final sino que derrote al mismo sujeto que me había vencido en Sídney.

\- ¡Gano la medalla de oro! Debió de ser increíble – dijo emocionada- espero tener una algún día.

\- Si, fue un momento increíble. Una vez que la conseguí dije que ya era hora de ver a mi familia de nuevo, pero esta vez las cosas no fueron iguales.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Mi hermano, el mismo que me suplico que regresara había fallecido un día después de mi victoria. Cuando me entere de la noticia prácticamente quería tirar esa medalla y gritarle a Dios que por favor me lo regresara pero obviamente no se podía hacer nada.

Cuando volví a ver a mi familia, le entregue mi medalla a mi sobrinos, también me retire de la arquería para mí ya no significaba nada.

Aquel sujeto miro a Lynn, la cual en ese momento se encontraba triste por aquella historia.

\- Entonces ¿El punto es? – pregunto.

\- El punto es pequeña, que buscar el triunfo puede ser divertido, pero créeme, daría lo que fuera por volver a ese día he irme con mi hermano, me da igual si me voy luego a Atenas y gano algo.

Está bien que compitas pero por favor, no vivas solo de buscar premios, divierte y disfruta de cada momento y por favor no te olvides de tu familia y mucho menos de tus compañeros de equipo, quizás no sean perfectos pero no podrías estar en ningún campo de juego sin ellos. Quizás pierdan o quizás ganen, pero cuando eso ocurra, no te pongas a pensar en el por qué paso, simplemente voltea la página y piensa en el próximo juego.

Lynn en ese momento entendió toda su historia y la relaciono con lo que había pasado, en ese momento entendió que lo que había hecho echándoles la culpa a sus amigos era un error, por lo cual se levantó de la banca y se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros para disculparse.

\- Gracias por la historia señor- dijo Lynn agradecida.

\- De nada niña, si algún día quieres aprender a disparar con arco solo tienes que buscarme- le dijo mientras le daba la tarjeta de un club que ella conocía- estoy toda la semana en el.

\- Muchas gracias, solo una cosa ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Me llamo Ajani Goldmane, querida, pero ahora de seguro hay gente que te está buscando.

\- Nos vemos luego Ajani.

\- Nos vemos luego Lynn Loud.

Así, Lynn salió corriendo del parque con dirección al estadio de futbol americano, con la intención de disculparse con sus compañeros, quizás le sería difícil encontrarlos a todos para ese momento, pero por lo menos las palabras de Ajani habían cambiado algo en ella.

Quizás seguiría buscando la victoria a cada minuto, pero ahora sería como una, dentro de un gran equipo, después de todo no es eso lo que la hace especial.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por llegar al final de la historia y espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, ya que están aquí aprovecho para darles algunas noticias.**

 **Sé que les dije que luego de esto vendría una historia basada en el juego de cartas llamado Magic the gathering, pero eso es algo que tendré que aplazar por el momento, en su lugar publicare una nueva historia que espero tenga éxito. Les daré una pista, está basado en un capitulo, y no es en el que está basado "Llamadas", sino uno mucho más gracioso.**

 **¿Cuál es? Lo sabrán en unas semanas.**


End file.
